BeyBlade: The Painful Truth
by Style1234
Summary: Tsubasa and Yu have been Beyblade along their team's side till the world championship(2nd) but will it changed by the fact of these mysterious bladers. It may be small summary but I'll be updated. Send me new reviews or ideas.
1. The Beginning of mysteries girls

Beyblade: The Painful Truth

by ~style1234

**Beyblade: The Painful Truth**  
**by ~style1234**

Tsubasa and Yu: Battling against your enemy

Written by: Style1234  
I do not own Tsubasa and Yu.

It was a crisp, sunny morning for Tsubasa and Yu. They both woken up at the same time and eating cereal and pop tart. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang were watching the beyblade Tournament and saw a tall, long-silvered hair girl and a small, short-yellow/orange haired girl fighting against two opponents. Within less than a minute, they have won. The Gan Gan Galaxy was and Yu didn't knew the situation. As soon as they were done eating their breakfast, they saw their team with their mouths wide open.

"What happened," said Tsubasa. Yu was scratching the back of his head trying to figure it out.

"You guys are not going to believe of what just appeared on the Beyblade Tournament,"said Masamune still in a bewildered expression.

Yu is beginning to get irritated. He said, "Well, spill it and I do not like the suspense that you're holding Masamune."

"There were two girls in the Tournament and defeated two strong boys in 30 seconds," explained Madoka, "But they both actually look like you two."

Tsubasa then said," That's impossible."

All of them in the room stayed silent.

Next Chapter coming next soon.


	2. Missing Profiles?

Written by: Style1234  
I do not own Tsubasa and Yu

********* **********  
Tsubasa then said," That's impossible."

All of them in the room stayed silent.

********* **********

Meanwhile, back at the office, Hyoma and Ryo were organizing through the filing cabinet. After a moment of silence Hyoma started talking to Ryo to start a conversation.

"So what did you think about the match of The Painful Truth", Hyoma questioned.

Ryo replied," Well it was great but what caught my attention was the Short,Orange/Yellow haired girl and tall, long-silvered hair girl."

Hyoma stayed silent for few minutes. 'I wonder if Tsubasa and Yu and The Painful Truth are ...'. 'No' He shook his head in disbelief. Hikaru busted the doors open meaning two things:exciting news or giving a secret information about a Beybladers' information.

"You guys have to read this Beyblader's profile to yourself because there is no profile in neither of both the Bladers 'The Painful Truth'.

Hyoma was puzzled,"but thats impossible either it was misplaced or lost."

Ryo was puzzled yet suspicious.'Who are this two bladers', he and Hikaru were on the trail of finding the two profiles. Ryo stayed in his office and pondering about the new team.

'Are they dangerous or spies..,' there were thousands of possible that he can't solve on his own so he will need help from someone.


	3. Poor Reiji

********* **********  
'Are they dangerous or spies..,' there were thousands of possible that he can't solve on his own so he will need help from someone.

Back at the Tournament, The Gang Gan Galaxy had already won most of the battles against the beybladers except 'The Painful truth" and Regi. But the match will be different, Tsubasa and Yu are up against fighting the three bladers.

"This is going to be easy.", said Yu.

Tsubasa replied,"Well we know regi's moves but the new team are good so be alert."

The fans and the announcer were excited and started to count to 3. 'one, two, three.' and the battle begins. All the bladers released their beys into the stadium.

"Go Earth eagle," yelled Tsubasa. His bey Eagle counter attacked from regi's bey snake but The Painful Truth' are gaining on him.

"Libra, sonic wave", Yu said. Libra knock both of the beys away from Tsubasa's beys but somehow they dodge this powerful move with ease.

"Your moves are weak," said the short girl. The tall girl nodded her head down. Then both, surprisingly, knock the snake out of the stadium. Regi and the fans are stunned on what just happened.

Regi stuttered," W-why did you do-"

The tall girl interrupted him and simply replied in a mocking yet dark voice," Because your pathetic". Even her partner backed away from her because of her state on she is in. Regi walk away with his head held down of embarrassment and anger like a puppy placing his tail between his legs.

The tall girl drew her attention on her opponents and said," who's next".


	4. Dark Tsubasa

********** ************  
'The tall girl drew her attention on her opponents and said," who's next".'

Tsubasa and Yu were thinking of regretting battling these girls. Yu was started to panic and yelled," Flame Libra, use Sonic Buster."

Both of the girls' mysterious beys avoided the collision and gave chase at Yu's bey, Flame Libra. The beys' of these girls were attacking a lot at the precious bey of his. Flame Libra is already taking heavy damage.

Tsubasa could only watch helplessly as his own teammate is taking all the beating. He is soon loosing his calmness.

'Not good if this keeps up then Yu's bey will-'Tsubasa thought were cut off only to be interrupted by Dark.

Dark replied,'_**What are you worried about any way, shouldn't you be worried about yourself**_'.

Tsubasa hated when Dark respond in a sweet, sadistic voice, he badly wanted to punched him or himself. 'Dark just stay out of this ok, its between us and the other opponents'.

'_**So you want me to stand here and watch you lose in front of this fans**_,'as Dark sighs,'_** well not happening**_.'

Tsubasa is starting to get agitated, Dark was waiting patiently for this to happen. Then Tsubasa looses full control and goes berserk. Dark has fully possessed Tsubasa's body and mind.

"_**Now the real fun begins to teach you daddy's girls not to mess with me because I may break your beys into pieces**_", said Dark Tsubasa. His Earth Eagle bey launched an enormous purple aura to him which released a frightening Eagle spirit flying around the stadium.


End file.
